


Observation Deck

by GamerWires627



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: He's still just a kid.





	Observation Deck

**Author's Note:**

> post-solstice

The  _ clank-clank-clank  _ of his boots on the metal irritated him. His footfalls shouldn’t sound so loud and heavy. That was a problem he’d have to fix.

But the view from the observation deck, once he’d stopped moving, more than made up for the momentary annoyance. Nighttime in this world was just like how it had been before the sun was returned, but there was something… better about it now. Knowing that the darkness was not fated to be eternal, but rather just part of a necessary cycle. 

Cedric knew he shouldn’t be awake this late. He should be going back to the Glens, at the very least. Or stopping at the cafe for a cup of coffee so he didn’t fall asleep standing up (again). Ling, the barista, was a golden-retriever-puppy type of man. Very sweet, considerate… Cedric had many times gone in there with a frown and it was always gone in an instant. This time of night was the right time for that lamplighter to be there as well. Whenever the lamplighter and Ling were in the same room, Cedric was always filled with the inexplicable urge to shout, “JUST KISS ALREADY!” due to just how strong the romantic tension was between the duo. At least, that’s how it seemed to him.

That, however, relates to nothing. 

Cedric rested his arms on the railing, leaning forward on it. He could understand why Rue loved it here. She was currently in the Glens; she’d taken to those siblings, Calamus and Alula, very well. It could be possible that those children thought she was some sort of tiny, fluffy, kind aunt. The third member of the trio, Proto, was in the Barrens. The newer Prophetbot had seemed to attach itself to him very quickly, and Proto found Prophet’s behavior endearing at the least. 

Dull red light below him made him think of someone else. Kip. She had officially spoken to Cedric after all was said and done-- mostly to make sure he was alright after the labs collapsed. Throughout that interaction, Kip had shown very subtle, almost motherly affection towards him. Cedric thought it could be him misinterpreting the situation, but what if...

Yeah, right. What if she saw a pathetic, scrawny teenager running into danger and immediately had maternal instincts kick in? 

...Scrawny? Well, that was true. Cedric had a petite figure, for lack of a better term. Very slim and only five feet and two inches tall. He had been this tall since he was fourteen years old and very much doubted he would grow anymore. He’d made his peace with that fact, though. 

Just like how he’d made his peace with the fact that after seventeen miserable years of life, he could die tonight.

The observation deck was the tallest building in this entire world, sans the Tower. He could pull himself to sit on the railing instead of just standing here. His legs were tired, anyway. Then when he inevitably passed out from being awake for far, far too long, he would never wake.

...Ah, who was he kidding? He didn’t have the guts for that. He couldn’t do it. At least.... Not yet...

He sighed, running a hand through his ivory locks. “I’m a mess…”

“[You can say that again.]”

Cedric gasped, whirling around so fast the force nearly knocked his hat off his head and down, down, down.

Proto. “[I thought you would be here.]” as he strolled casually to stand to the left of Cedric. 

“What would make you think that?” Cedric asked, turning back to rest his hands on the railing. 

“[...you know as well as I do.]”

The robot wasn’t good with emotional things, due to his blunt nature. However, he would keep any secret. You could confide in him easily.

“[You aren’t okay.]”

“I know.”

“[Go home.]”   
“Where?”

“[I thought you lived in the Glens. You don’t have a house?”]

“No. I’ve been sleeping in the flying machine.”

Proto’s eye widened. “[You  _ what?] _ ”

Cedric winced. Proto’s tone made him want to just go hide somewhere, to be frank. 

“[Why- there are people you can stay with, you know! Or you can get your own apartment here! You could come with Prophet and I, or stay with those siblings because you know they need someone older in that house because Calamus is still a  _ child _ , or even…]” 

“Even what?”

“[... Dr. Silverpoint and I talk sometimes. She worries about you.]” 

“She shouldn’t. I’m almost an adult.”

“[Well, to her you are a child. You should at least try to talk to her.]”

“Proto, where do you think I was living before Niko arrived?”

“[You-]” Proto cut himself off. “[Oh. This… isn’t recent, is it?”]

“Most of the time, George let me sleep in those archival rooms. There’s a guest bed there because of me. I’m not able to go back there, though. She and Dr. Silverpoint are close; and what if her face is a five? I’d rather just sleep in the flying machine every few days. Sure, it’s uncomfortable, but saves me from questions.”

“[So… you don’t want either of them to mother you. That’s what you’re saying.]”

“Exactly.”

“[... _ why _ ?”] Proto murmured. “[If you don’t have anywhere to stay, I’d say just put up with it. You’d be getting somewhere nice to stay, at the very least. And you have other options too.]”

“Like what?”

“[Calamus and Alula still need a guardian. Rue’s… concerned. Calamus can’t take care of himself and his sister, according to her. He’s growing up too fast because of it. I mean, how old do you think he is?”]

“Uhmmmm….” Cedric leaned back, fidgeting slightly. “I don’t know… 13? 14?”

“[Apparently, he’s ten.]”

“What?!”

“[I don’t know, that’s what Rue told me. She could be wrong. Point is, you can probably help them. Although, you’re probably not in the right mental state for that. Which just goes back to my recommendation of one of those ladies.”]

“I don’t want-”

“[Probably not George. Unless you’re more comfortable with her. She’s unpredictable, so that might not be the best thing for you. Kip, however-”] 

“Proto!” Cedric snapped. “I don’t want help from them!”

“[Why  _ not?!  _ Face the facts. You look dead on your feet. You need rest and food and comfort. The only one I can help you with is comfort and I am awful at it. Kip is concerned and she will help you. George would probably be willing to help as well.”]

“I don’t  _ want _ either of them to help!”

“[Why? Why don’t you want someone to help? Is it just those two? Are you  _ scared?]”  _

“Scared? Why would I be scared?”

Proto moved from the railing, grabbing Cedric’s shoulders and forcing the smaller to make eye contact. “[Because the last time you had a mother, she was a narcissistic, self-absorbed, vain piece of shit. Am I right?”]

Cedric let out a distressed sort of noise, holding his breath. “Don’t… don’t talk about her. Please.”

“[I’m right, then. She completely neglected your needs and you had to grow up too fast in order to take care of yourself because the Author was always away and it was just you and her. That added with the things you certainly haven’t told me about her, and you have childhood trauma. And it’s understandable that-]”

Cedric jerked away from Proto’s hands. “Stop talking! Okay! Just stop!”

“[...And so the reason you don’t want either of those women to be worried about you is because you’ve never had someone express  _ motherly  _ affection towards you.”] Proto finished.

Cedric turned back to look over the city. He said nothing. 

[“I think you should talk to one of them. You said you already stay at the library sometimes, so George would probably be a better bet. You’re also about to pass out on the railing. Go to that guest bed and go to sleep.”]

Cedric groaned. “Can’t.”

“[Why not?]”

“Don’t think I can get there.”

“[Oh. I can walk you there, in that case.”]

“...shit.”

Proto linked his arm with Cedric’s and began to drag him towards the direction of the door. “[Let’s go, sleepyhead.]”

Cedric was not paying attention whatsoever to where Proto was taking him. His eyelids simply refused to stay open, anyway. 

“[Come on, don’t fall asleep on me. I don’t think I could carry you.”]

“...Why can’t I jus…” Cedric mumbled. “...go back to glens?”

“[It’s going to rain there, for one, so if you sleep in the flying machine you’ll get sick. And if you’re going to stay with the siblings, it won’t be tonight. Either way, you’d pass out before we got there.]”

“Huh…”

Elevator, down the street, and through some doors.

The library, of course, was quiet. Then there were stairs and then Cedric finally managed to open his eyes. 

The archival rooms.

George was still awake, fussing over something in the corner. Proto made a noise similar to clearing his throat, though Proto didn’t even have a mouth.

She turned. “You’re back? Finally… I mean, I was worried about where you've been. Guest bed’s still in the same spot.”

Cedric moved to push Proto away softly, then went to take himself to the guest room. Then he almost ran into a bookshelf. 

Proto made an exasperated sound and went to grab Cedric by the shoulders. “[Come on, I’ll keep you from running into things.”]

Door opened, and then Proto pushed Cedric face-first onto a bed. 

[“Now go to sleep.”]

Cedric didn’t protest. He kicked off his boots and rolled over to take his hat and goggles off and then comfortably tucked himself under the covers.

“[You’re going to sleep in a scarf?]”

“Don’t question me.”

Cedric’s eyes were closed, but he guessed Proto would be shaking his head. “[Whatever. Tomorrow, you’re going to go talk to Kip.]”

“Whyyy…?”

“[Because George wasn’t a five-face.]”

“What was she?”

“[You can see that when you wake up.]”

Proto took a step towards the door. Then he turned around and walked to stand by the side of the bed.

“[Hey, Cedric?]”   
“...Mmmhg...?”

“[...Happy birthday.]”


End file.
